the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Station Skirmish
An orbital space station above a neutral affiliated planet, going by the name of "U'Leir" houses a full out infantry battle within it's interior. Between a task group of hardened and veteran Devouts and the F.M.C.B. (Federal Militarist Canid Brigade), both are which seeking for territory and supplies. Both shall respond with great force against each other. Chapter 1: Devout Exploration In a recently charted section in galaxy, a curiser idles thousands of meters away from a nearly completed station orbiting an orange and light green colored planet. Five fresh and young Devouts within their curisier awes and admires the view in the starboard observation room, with a Royalist Devout, seemingly ranging within the age of 13 and 16, periodically glancing at his younger brothers, whom are enjoying the view while 2 of them are play fighting each other. He mumbled to himself. Royalist: "Kids..." Being war-torn and fighting excessively, his last commander, an Ascended, has instructed him to avoid anymore fighting until otherwise. And to learn how to be a leader and to command and protect his own subordinates. He didn't take the break will a stable attiude, then scoffed and laughed at the idea of becoming a leader. This rushed and lengthened his transfer away from fighting, which made him further displeased. Being lead to this further moment. The door slides open beside him, a skullcrusher Devout enters, gives a brief smile at the five playful and excited Devouts. Then quickly forms his expression to a glare at the ruthless Royalist. The Royalist raises an eyebrow at him, the rest of his expression Skullcrusher: "I've heard impressive yet distastful news about you not too long ago." Royalist: "Congratulations are in order then, I see not all young and soft Devouts are uneducated and brainlessly clueless on when to be serious. Would you like a medal or something?" Skullcrusher: "I see some hardheads are trained to be the cliche commando cool guy. Do you come with the ability to walk away while looking away from explosions?" The Devout sniper gives a grin, twitching his eyebrows upwards briefly. Royalist: "No wonder I've climbed to the top upon the corpses of our... 'brothers'. You young fools seem to prioritize your jokes and playdates then exercising survivalibility and training." Skullcrusher: "No wonder people died around you so much, buzzkill. And perhaps the hostile snipers failed to kill you because your head temperture can burn the bullet before it tickles your forehead. On our squadren, we keep a health balance between some recess and training. And I hope your assumingly excessive training prepared you to host your own team." "Don't get me started on that, besides, this is just a supply grab while baby sitting. That's all this leadership crap is going to last." "Nope, you're going to lead them until either they all die or you die... *Whisper* Which I'm hoping for right now..." "Excuse me?" "And fair warning, let them die purposely, and your pulzerized skull will be my acessories." "Unless if you're in close range... like right now..." Both exchanged low growls with each other, with the playfully five Devouts taking cover behind a table and each other in a line, all staring at the two older Devouts, tilting head after one another. Chapter 2: The Royalist suddenly headbutts the Skullcrusher, throwing the first unexpected "punch". The Devout marksman moves back, staggered. But before the fight could escalate, the door opens and a taller Devout grabs the royalist by the two shoulders and slams her head into his harder. The royalist exclaims and falls back, while the skullcrusher is helped up by the taller Devout. When the royalist recovers, he growls at the taller Devout, before immediately silencing his growls, recongizing the taller Devout as an Ascended, a devout type whom bear a high occuption, the big sisters and magical officers of the Devout. The royalist's aggression desists, as the Ascended approachs. Ascended: "Ry'rev..." Royalist: "I'm guessing you've been informed of my well being and reason here?" Ascended: "Yes, and harming any of my friends will earned you a trip to the penal corps." Ry'rev, the royalist, has his expression changed from stable anger to curiousity and confusion. Tilting his head. Ry'rev: "Penal Corps?" The Ascended paces right and left, lowering her head, with her eyes closed. Ascended: "An idea adopted or taken, disobedient soldiers and crimials working in closely monitored combat groups, forced to be the canon fodden or distraction of the army. With a high price for redemption." Ry'rev, doesn't express conflict as the 5 minor Devout and Skullcrusher do. The Ascended almost instantly notices and expresses a mixtured annoyance and concerned. Ascended: "You think it's not serious? If there wasn't some amount of blind selffish beings like you in our force, Devouts wouldn't have to adopt such an idea to the front lines."